Corazon de Hierro
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Edward y Bella son amantes ocasionales desde hace un tiempo, eran simples encuentros sexuales o eso era lo que creían pero un accidente lo vendría a cambiar todo después de un "te amo" y un "yo no"


**Sumary: Edward y Bella son amantes ocasionales desde hace un tiempo, eran simples encuentros sexuales o eso era lo que creían pero un accidente lo vendría a cambiar todo después de un "te amo" y un "yo no"**

******_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**__*****Corazón de Hierro***

Edward estaba parado frente los ventanales de su oficina en el último piso del edificio Cullen's systems edificio central donde se encontraban los altos mandos de tan distinguida empresa de computación a nivel mundial en la que Edward era el director general después de que su padre Carlisle Cullen se retirara del negocio para poder disfrutar de la vida de casado a lado de su esposa Esme Cullen con la que no hacía mucho se había casado, aun recordaba la emoción con que su padre le informo sus intenciones de boda.

**Flash back**

- Hijo tengo una gran noticia que darte, veras recuerdas a Esme Plantt - le pregunto Carlisle a su hijo.

- Sí que hay con ella padre - la verdad no le interesaba lo que hiciera su padre.

- Veras la he estado frecuentando durante un tiempo y es una mujer excepcional y pienso hacerla mi esposa - le dijo su padre sin rodeos.

- Por mi has lo que quieras aunque me parece que estas ya un poco grandecito como para dar ese espectáculo no crees? - le dijo Edward sin emoción alguna en la voz, Edward no le encontraba sentido a las relaciones sentimentales pensaba que eran una pérdida de tiempo donde lo único que se obtiene es dolor y amargura, todo fundamentado en el deterioro de su padre después del abandono de Elizabeth su madre que dejo a su padre cuando Edward solo tenía cinco años alegando que esa no era la vida que ella quería, que no había nacido para ser una ama de casa, madre y esposa sumisa, que esperaba más de la vida; desde ese momento Edward juro jamás enamorarse a pesar de tener solo cinco años y hasta la fecha lo había cumplido.

- Para el amor nunca hay edad hijo, llevo mucho tiempo solo sin la compañía de una mujer - le contesto Carlisle.

- El que lleves tiempo sin estar con una mujer no significa que tengas que casarte, solo conviértela en tu querida sáciate de ella sin más - le respondió sugiriendo que hiciera precisamente lo que él hacía con su vida, era consciente de que era un excelente amante y que podía tener en su cama a quien el quisiera dejando en claro que nunca se involucraría emocionalmente con nadie.

- No solo se trata de sexo hijo, yo necesito la compañía y el amor de una mujer y Esme me lo ofrece sin pedir nada a cambio - le contesto su padre un poco frustrado porque su hijo no le entendía.

- Y para qué? para que te deje votado igual que Elizabeth - le recrimino a su padre.

- No todas las mujeres son iguales Edward y espero que no te des tarde cuenta de que el amor de una mujer es un gran motor para salir adelante, porque sin amor te darás cuanta de que la soledad es una mala compañera - le dijo su padre.

- Está bien, has lo que quieras no creo que estés en busca de mi consentimiento - le dijo Edward deseoso por irse.

- Solo deseo que me acompañes a la pequeña ceremonia y compartas un poco de mi felicidad solo eso es lo que pido - le dijo Carlisle.

- No te prometo nada, pero intentare estar ahí - le dijo Edward consiente de que a pesar de todo era su padre y lo quería porque él nunca lo había dejado.

**Fin del Flash back**

Después del abandono de su madre Edward se refugió en su padre que no era de gran apoyo en esos momentos, pero nunca lo dejo solo, con el paso del tiempo Carlisle volvió a salir adelante y a sonreír mientras que Edward cada vez se cerraba más en una armadura para proteger su corazón que solo cedía un poco ante su padre, por lo que en efecto lo acompaño en la ceremonia de su boda donde conoció a Esme una mujer encantadora y maternal entregada a su marido, pero eso en lugar de alegrar a Edward lo molesto alegando que entre más dulce fuera ahora más amarga y dura seria la separación después. Aunque de ese acontecimiento tenía poco más de una año, su padre se veía realmente feliz y pleno.

- A qué se debe que estés tan pensativo mi buen amigo - le pregunto a Edward un hombre alto de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro de ojos color miel que con porte y elegancia portaba el traje de corte italiano hecho a su medida.

- Hola Alessandro que te trae por acá - le pregunto Edward volviendo a su imponente escritorio.

- Bueno creo que andas como en las nubes, es hora de la comida y me preguntaba si quieres que te acompañe, iras solo a verla o de plano no iras hoy - le pregunto aquel chico italiano, el único amigo que Edward tenía que aunque no lo entendiera del todo nunca se metía en sus asuntos ni le cuestionaba nada o casi nada.

- Anda vamos a comer que nos ha de estar esperando - le dijo mientras tomaba su saco y se lo colocaba, dirigiéndose al encuentro con la pequeña joven de rizos castaños y expresivos ojos cafés que por el momento ostentaba el título de querida en la vida de Edward, pero para tratar de disimular un poco su relación siempre lo acompañaba Alessandro cuando hacían alguna aparición en público, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada.

- En eso puedes tener toda la razón ya nos ha de estar esperándonos, tu ...

- Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos Isabella es lo que es y punto y como mi amante pido exclusividad así que ni te le acerques estamos? - le interrumpió Edward antes de que comenzara a hablar de los sentimientos de Isabella y los suyos.

- Está bien ya no te diré nada, ahora vámonos que muero de hambre - le dijo Alessandro sabiendo que Edward no cambiaría de opinión pero el conocía los sentimientos de la joven y ella lo amaba y según ella mientras él estuviera a su lado ella no le pediría nada a cambio.

- Edward que bueno que llegan, pensaba que no vendrían - le saludo la pequeña chica que les esperaba en un discreto restaurante - Alessandro que bueno es verte de nuevo - le saludo, no es que no apreciara a Alessandro pero le gustaba más cuando tenía a Edward para ella sola.

- Hola Isabella veo que hoy traes un lindo vestido - hizo la observación Edward ya que el había regalado el vestido porque normalmente usaba jeans o pantalones de vestir casi nunca mostraba sus hermosas piernas según dicho por Edward.

- Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado - le dijo dulcemente.

- Hola pequeña Bella estas tan hermosa como siempre que te veo, debes de traer a muchos chicos babeando tras de ti - le saludo pícaramente Alessandro besándole la mano a Bella.

- Sabes que ella solo se arregla para mí - le corto Edward molesto, ella sabía que le gustaba la exclusividad, además de que solo tenía ojos para él.

- Bueno eso no quita que alguien más aprecie su belleza, aunque sea solo para ti, sabes mirar es gratis - le contesto Alessandro, le encantaba poner celoso a Edward esperando que reconociera que sentía algo por Bella, el conocía muy bien a Edward y nunca se tomaba tantas atenciones con una amante, normalmente las veía donde y como quería siempre evitando ser visto por los medios, pero con Bella procuraba comer todos los días, además que la visitaba todas las noches, le encantaba hacerle regalos de todos tipos a cualquier hora y eso era algo de que más enamoraba a Isabella... el sentirse especial.

- Ya basta Alessandro que no quiero terminar mal contigo - le amenazo Edward que estaba hasta el tope de los comentarios de su amigo, de repente una idea paso por su cabeza y eso no le dejo tranquilo durante toda la tarde en la que se dedicó a observar el comportamiento del que decía ser su amigo con Isabella SU mujer y no le gustó nada lo que vio, él era atento con ella, le contaba cosas graciosas que le sucedían en la oficina o cualquier trivialidad con tal de meter a Bella en su plática, además de que ella le respondía con tímidas sonrisas acompañadas de dulces sonrojos que Edward solo podía apreciar cuando la sorprendía de alguna manera o después de que la hiciera suya, pero nunca en una plática normal, pero cuando es que se detenía a hablar con ella, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo en lo que más le importaba.

- Bueno será mejor que me retire no quiero llegar tarde y sabes que el Sr. Newton es medio especial con eso de la puntualidad - le explico Isabella a Alessandro _y que demonios para empezar porque tenía que darle explicaciones a él y que acaso es que yo estoy pintando?_pensó Edward sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas.

- Nos vemos en la noche Isabella y sabes que no me gusta que hagas esperar, vas a ver cómo nos la vamos a pasar muy bien - le dijo Edward en el oído a Bella, lo cual la sorprendió porque casi nunca tenía ese tipo de acercamiento delante del público por lo que Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza - andando Alessandro que se nos hace tarde y a Isabella también - le urgió Edward.

- Ya voy hombre de verdad que hoy estas de un genio algo así como para conceder de tres a cinco deseos - comento Alessandro de manera juguetona ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Edward mientras que Bella trataba de aguantarse la risa, que a Edward no le paso desapercibida - nos vemos pequeña Bella, si algo te dice el ogro de Newton ya sabes nada más me regalas una llamadita y yo me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar estamos pequeña? - le dijo Alessandro a Bella tomando su mano con dulzura y delicadeza como si fuera un objeto frágil que se podría romper, le dio un casto beso en el dorso de la mano haciendo que Bella se sonrojara por ese acto al cual aún no se podía terminar de acostumbrar.

- Tranquilo Alessandro en cuanto llegue yo me encargo de llamarte para que veas que nada malo me paso - le contesto Bella tomando sus cosas, dirigiéndose a su trabajo, en una pequeña librería de la cual ella era la encargada, Edward cada vez estaba más furioso y veía todo rojo, pero no entendía por qué si siempre había sido lo mismo con ellos, él se encargaba de cuidarla como a una niña, pero Edward sentía que había algo diferente en esta ocasión y la sensación no le gusto para nada, Isabella era suya y de nadie más.

- Nos vemos Isabella estaré impaciente porque llegue la hora en la que nos encontremos a solas - le dijo Edward jalándola de mano dejando a una Bella sorprendida por su reacción que al tiempo que la asustaba la excitaba.

- Te estaré esperando Edward, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que estemos solos tu y yo - le dijo Bella tratando de sonar seductora, dejando a un Edward un poco más tranquilo. Después de eso los tres salieron del restaurant y se fueron a sus diferentes áreas de trabajo, ya que Edward y Alessandro trabajaban en la misma empresa pues se iban juntos mientras que Bella se iba por el suyo.

- Dime a qué demonios es que estas jugando, sabes que nunca me ha gustado que toquen lo que es mío - exploto Edward de repente mientras se dirigían a Cullen's systems.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Edward - le dijo un relajado Alessandro aunque ya más o menos se hacía una idea de que era lo que quería decir Edward con su amenaza.

- Hablo de Isabella no te le quiero cerca me entendiste ella es mía y de nadie más, además porque crees que la compartiría contigo, porque ella, porque ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que he compartido mi cama - le cuestiono Edward.

- Vaya que Cullen sabe ponerse celoso, haber entendamos unas cuantas cosas, para empezar si yo paso tiempo con Bella es porque en un principio me lo pediste y me agrada su compañía es una buena chica, esa sería la razón por la cual nunca se me pasaría por la mente meterme con alguna de tus otras amantes ellas solo eran para pasar el rato en la cama, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte que no pienso intentar nada con Bella, puedes terminar tu tarde en paz - le dijo Alessandro a Edward dejándolo aun furioso, no le quería cerca de Isabella. La tarde se le fue a Edward como agua entre papeles y más papeles que tenía que revisar, pero de repente su mente le jugaba malas pasadas con Isabella, pero no se daba cuenta de la hora y ya era un poco tarde, pero nada de eso le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era hacer suya a Isabella y quedar satisfecho de su cuerpo. Cuando salió del edificio se percató de que el cielo estaba encapotado lo que significaría que probablemente lloviera así que le quedaban tres opciones, no ir a ver a Isabella, saciarse aprisa en la cama de ella para poder regresar a la comodidad de su departamento o pasar toda la noche a su lado, sí que se estaba poniendo muy extraño ese día con relación a Isabella, pero Edward estaba seguro de que se debía a que tendría que irse de viaje en unos días y por todos los comentarios que le hizo su "amigo" Alessandro durante todo el día. En cuanto llego al edificio en el que vivía Isabella subió prácticamente las escaleras corriendo para poder llegar antes y Bella le abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de que llegara mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba pero Edward no le dio más tiempo de reaccionar, entro y ambos se devoraban mutuamente en cuanto la puerta se cerró, la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a impulsarse para poder enredar sus piernas en torno a su cadera donde ya sobresalía un enorme bulto y así la llevo hasta su habitación en la que en más de una ocasión habían sucumbido a la pasión y esta noche no sería la excepción, la recostó en la cama y mientras Edward se encargaba de devorar los labios de Bella, sus manos seguían su camino por encima de su ropa por sus pechos descendiendo hasta sus piernas y agradecía internamente que esa noche Bella aun llevara el vestido de la tarde lo que le facilitaba más el acceso al centro de placer, donde se delito jugando con los suaves pliegues que cubrían la feminidad de Bella.

- Te gusta lo que te hago sentir – le susurro Edward al oído.

- Me encanta, pero necesito más, hazme tuya Edward, llévame al paraíso – le dijo Bella atacando los labios de Edward mientras poco le faltaba para arrancarle la camisa, Bella era un chica sencilla, tierna, amable y hasta dulce e inocente, pero en la cama se transformaba en una diosa del sexo que sabía perfectamente cómo llevar al borde de la locura a Edward, una mujer desinhibida que pedía lo que quería y disfrutaba cada momento de intimidad con su hombre complaciéndolo en todo lo que el pedía, porque para Bella el ver a Edward perder el control de sí mismo y ver la cara de satisfacción que ponía era el mejor aliciente que pudiera recibir.

- Y te voy a dar más, te deseo tanto Isabella – le dijo volviendo a colocarse encima de ella disfrutando de la vista de tenerla desnuda y su merced.

- Yo también te deseo – le dijo ya desesperada porque la hiciera sentir amada, porque si Bella se hacía a la idea de que hacia el amor con Edward, pero en el fondo ella sabía que para él era simple sexo y aun así no le importaba. Despacio Edward recorrió con sus manos y lengua todas las curvas del cuerpo de Bella deteniéndose en sus pechos haciendo que ella se arqueara en busca de más contacto, estaba tan desesperada que se aferraba a su espalda clavándole las uñas en busca de más, cuando Bella se sentía al borde de la locura sin saber exactamente como coloco a Edward de tal forma que su imponente miembro quedase en su entrada y con manos decidas lo tomo y acaricio dulcemente obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido animal de parte de Edward que enloqueció aún más a Bella y sin pensarlo dos veces ella misma se enterró en el imponente miembro gimiendo el proceso comenzando con un vaivén enloquecedor, sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor, pero era el sudor más dulce que alguna vez hayan probado, su piel era adictiva, en ese momento tan frenético Edward recordó todos los comentarios de Alessandro y comenzó a ser más rudo penetrando sin compasión de una manera salvaje marcándola como suya porque si ella era suya y de nadie más y si era preciso que todo el mundo se enterara de que ella era de él que así fuera con tal de que se mantuvieran alejados de ella y en ese momento Bella sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el cuello que en lugar de molestarla la excito aún más y sabía que era porque Edward la estaba marcando de su propiedad y eso de cierta manera la legraba aunque sabía que estaba mal, pero en ese momento nada más le importaba que sentir la longitud de Edward entrando y saliendo de ella de esa manera tan deliciosa y placentera, pero era tanta la energía empleada que Edward descendió un poco la frecuencia y Bella aprovecho para incorporase sin perder su conexión y se encargó de acostar a Edward para ella quedar sobre el comenzando a cabalgarlo de manera demencial con ayuda de Edward que la impulsaba con sus manos en sus caderas y así fue como ambos llegaron de la mano al paraíso sintiendo un arrasador orgasmo que acabo con la poca cordura que aún tenían, Bella se dejó caer en el pecho de Edward y el la abrazo aun sin salir de ella sintiendo su respiración tan desbocada y acaricio su espalda de manera tierna logrando que Bella soltara un suspiro de satisfacción y con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Edward se volteo ligeramente y le susurró al oído…

- Te amo Edward – dijo Bella.

- Pero yo no – contesto automáticamente Edward tensándose, sabía que no debía de haberla abrazado pero no se pudo resistir y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias Bella había confundido las cosas, tratando de ser delicado la separo de su cuerpo saliendo de ella y se incorporó en la cama – tu sabias Isabella que no podíamos meter emociones en esto, te lo deje muy claro desde el principio – le dijo Edward de una manera fría y Bella luchaba con todo con tal de no llorar delante de él, de repente se sentía sucia y utilizada como una cualquiera – ahora creo que lo mejor que nos distanciemos un poco…

- No - interrumpió Bella a pesar de todo si era masoquista pero no podía estar lejos de él.

- Escucha primero Isabella, debemos de separarnos un tiempo, piensa las cosas y si no puedes dejar de lado tus emociones tendremos que terminar definitivamente, yo por mi parte tengo un viaje pasado mañana estaré fuera del país un par de semanas a mi regreso hablamos – le dijo mientras se vestía, pero nunca la volteo a ver y eso hizo sentir aún más mal a Bella.

- Está bien – casi sollozo Bella, veía como todo lo que había construido se venía abajo, pero su conciencia le decía que ya se lo había advertido que eso pasaría si le decía lo que sentía.

- Nos vemos Isabella, cuídate y piensa bien las cosas – le dijo Edward acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero nunca la vio a los ojos no podía, ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo yéndose se sentía que estaba huyendo como un cobarde pero no podía hacer otra cosa, se levantó y salió del departamento de Bella donde ella se quedó sin saber que hacer hasta que se levanto después de un rato que no sabía cuánto exactamente se vistió en automático y salió de su habitación sabía que tenía que pensar fríamente las cosas y estando en la cama donde el aroma masculino de Edward estaba impregnado no la ayudaba en nada así que aria lo único que siempre le ayudaba a pensar… salir a caminar, tomo una chaqueta delgadita las llaves de su departamento y salió, pero no esperaba que estuviera lloviendo aunque eso no le importo en lo más mínimo siempre le había gustado andar bajo la lluvia y en este momento el agua le ayudaba a lavar las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de decidir entre alejarse definitivamente de Edward y el dolor que eso le provocaría y el encontrar la forma de callar su corazón cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba.

- Calla bonita no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería – le dijo una voz a espaldas de Bella, pero el pánico la invadió trato de zafarse para correr cuando sintió el impacto de algo duro en su cabeza – te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido – le grito el tipo que la jalo, pero de repente noto que nada la sostenía y lo último que sintió fue otra serie de golpes de seguro se había caído – no vales la pena, no traes nada – fue lo último que escucho antes de perderse en la inconciencia.

- Alessandro dime que es algo importante como para despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana – gruño Edward otro lado de la línea, nunca le gustaba que lo molestaran sin razón alguna y todos los sabían.

- Pues no sé si sea importante para ti, pero me acaban de hablar del hospital – le dijo Alessandro mientras conducía como loco por las calles aun desiertas.

- Que paso Alessandro deja el drama – contesto Edward ahora un poco más despierto, que tenía que ver que le hablaran del maldito hospital.

- Tienen a Bella hospitalizada al parecer trataron de asaltarla o algo así, por lo que me dicen esta delicada – le dijo Alessandro dejando filtrar la preocupación que sentía en la voz, mientras Edward se quedaba en shock, como era posible no hacia muchas horas que había hablado con Isabella en su departamento, a menos de que intentara hacer una locura para llamar su atención…

- Dime en donde esta – contesto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ya pensaría después.

- Está en el hospital del centro de hecho yo ya voy a llegar si quieres te mantendré informado - le dijo Alessandro – en cuanto sepa algo te vuelvo a marcar – le ofreció sabiendo que no vendría a verla, pero ya no escucho respuesta alguna y no le importo, solo quería saber que le había pasado a su pequeña, le gustaba creer que era como la hermana pequeña que dejo en Italia con su madre a la cual no podía cuidar desde ahí – buenos días la señorita Isabella Swan – pregunto en cuanto llego a la recepción del hospital.

- Es usted un familiar? -pregunto la enfermera que lo atendía.

- Digamos que no de sangre pero si – le contesto.

- Está bien necesito que nos diga en donde podemos localizar a algún familiar – le pidió la enfermera.

- Lo siento, pero los padres de Bella están muertos y ella está sola sin ningún familiar.

- Ok entiendo espere aquí le avisare al médico que alguien llego – le dijo la enfermera y Alessandro espero a que llegara el médico.

- Buenos días señor soy el doctor Falcon usted es? – le pregunto el medico extendiéndole la mano.

- Alessandro Di Stefano me puede decir como esta Bella – pregunto un tanto ansioso Alessandro.

- La señorita Swan está un tanto delicada pero me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación es la que tiene con ella – pregunto el doctor.

- Y eso de que le sirve solo quiero saber cómo esta – se exaspero Alessandro.

- Bueno vera la señorita Swan fue encontrada en medio de un parque completamente empapada debido a la fuerte lluvia de hace unos momentos, y tiene algunos golpes en el cuerpo, pero dos de importancia en la cabeza los cuales nos preocupan un poco, pero al hacerle una revisión genera encontramos fluidos derivados de actividad sexual reciente, pero se estamos tratando de definir si es que hubo violación, fue consentido o ella ya estaba inconsciente – le dijo el médico y Alessandro sabía que no tenía por qué involucrar a Edward.

- Me gustaría que dejaran de hacerle ese tipo de estudios, Bella es mi pareja pero no vivimos juntos, yo la hacía aun metida en la cama – le contesto Alessandro esperando sonar convincente.

- Entonces me está diciendo que usted tuvo relaciones con la señorita Isabella esta misma noche? – pregunto el médico, pero de lo que ninguno de los dos hombres se percato es que ya no estaban solos, Edward acaba de llegar y se quedó inmóvil en cuanto escucho esas palabras del médico.

- Así es doctor ya se lo dije Bella, porque no le gusta que le digan Isabella es mi pareja – le dijo Alessandro y Edward estaba a nada de lanzarse contra su "amigo".

- Buenas noches, Alessandro podemos hablar – interrumpió Edward.

- Edward no pensé que vendrías como ya no me contestaste el móvil – se explicó inmediatamente Alessandro al ver la mirada tan fría y contenida de Edward, estaba seguro de que estaba más que furioso.

- Bueno creo que eso es todo en cuanto sepamos algo más se lo comunicare señor Di Stefano – le dijo el médico retirándose.

- Muchas gracias, pero me gustaría poder verla si es que es posible – pidió Alessandro.

- Por el momento no es posible aun ya que no ha despertado y sus defensas están bajas en estos momentos – explico el médico – pero en cuanto pueda pasar a verla yo le informo.

- Está bien esperare – contesto Alessandro.

- Se puede saber porque demonios te atribuyes asuntos que no soy tuyos o es que tienes algo que ver con Isabella – le exigió Edward, ahora recordando el que según él no le gustaba que le dijeran así.

- Que querías que hiciera, estaban pensando en alguna violación me supongo que fuiste a verla a su departamento como dijiste en la tarde no? No creo que quisieras que dijera que Bella es tu amante si no quieres que nadie se entere, además de que no sabría si vendrías – explico Alessandro.

- Si la fui a ver, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia es mi mujer te guste o no y no te quiero cerca de ella me entendiste – amenazo Edward que no podía dejar de imaginarse a su mujer en brazos de otro y mucho menos de Alessandro y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, quería estar con ella y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no se iba a ir de su lado, estaba desesperado no quería que nada malo le pasara, de camino al hospital descubrió que Isabella no era como las demás, no era como su madre… ella lo quería sinceramente tal vez como Esme quería a su padre y es que le costaba tanto trabajo, pero sabía que con paciencia de parte de Bella y su amor él podría llegar a amarla como se lo merecía.

- Cálmate Edward que no querrás armar un espectáculo aquí y no me puedes impedir que la vea, yo quiero mucho a Bella y no la voy a dejar no se merece estar sola en estos momentos solo porque tu así me lo pidas – le desafío Alessandro.

- Me importa un comino lo que sientas, Bella es mía y no tiene por qué quedarse sola – le dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa.

- Cullen pon los pies en la tierra de una vez por todas Bella no es un objeto ni mucho menos una pertenencia y el que le quieras tal vez poner una enfermera particular no significa que no esté sola o es que me vas a decir que vas a cancelar tu viaje a Europa – le dijo Alessandro cansado de que Edward tratara a Bella como una cosa.

- Yo sé que no es una cosa, pero es MI mujer y no te quiero cerca de ella y del viaje no lo pienso cancelar iras tú en mi lugar – le dijo Edward que así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro… no cancelaba su viaje que en estos momentos le importaba un carajo y alejaba a Alessandro de Bella.

- Tu sí que eres egoísta no me puedes alejar de ella, deja de pensar solo en ti – le dijo Alessandro ya molesto y verlo así sí que era raro, se alejó de Edward dejándolo hablando solo lo cual solo hizo aumentar su furia, pero a Alessandro no le importo ya había dejado sola a su hermana en Italia cuando más lo necesitaba, no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error con Bella. Las horas siguieron corriendo y cuando volvieron a ver el reloj eran casi las siete de mañana y aun no sabían nada del estado de Bella y ambos hombres estaban de los nervios aunque no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

- Señor Di Stefano la señorita Bella ya ha despertado, aunque debe de tener mucho cuidado como le dije hace unas horas, su sistema inmunológico está débil por el tiempo que paso bajo el agua y el frio puede pasar a verla pero le tendremos que dar ropa estéril para evitar cualquier riesgo – le dijo el médico a Alessandro.

- Está bien doctor hare lo que me pide – le contesto Alessandro.

- Yo también quiero verla – exigió Edward haciéndose notar.

- Está bien señor Cullen – contesto el doctor intimidado ante la presencia de Edward, pero tendrá que ser bajo las mismas condiciones que el señor Di Stefano.

- Está bien – contesto Edward irritado ante la idea de tener que compartir el espacio con Alessandro.

- Doctor yo tengo una duda, como se encuentra de los golpes de la cabeza – pregunto Alessandro a lo que Edward espero impaciente a conocer la respuesta no sabía nada de algún golpe en la cabeza.

- Bueno hasta el momento sabe quién es, su edad, dirección, trabajo, pero le cuesta recordar lo sucedido esta noche solo recuerda que salió a caminar, pero no sabe porque, tiene aun espacios en blanco pero no debemos de presionarla, y si la señorita Swan los reconoce será de mucha ayuda, porque los conoce a los dos no es así? – pregunto el medico viendo más que nada a Edward.

- Claro que si nos conoce a los dos – contesto inmediatamente Edward irritado porque no lo llevaran a lado de Bella.

- Está bien acompáñenme por aquí – le dijo el médico a los dos hombres que lo siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces, se vistieron con unas batas especiales y entraron a la habitación en donde estaba Bella conectada a una infinidad de cables y bolsas de suero, cuando se acercaron a ella notaron que tenía un par de curaciones en la cabeza y algunos raspones en los brazos tal vez de la caída, pero se veía tan angelical aun así y parecía estar dormida, pero cuando los dos hombres se acercaron Bella abrió los ojos.

- Pequeña como estas, me tenías preocupado – le dijo Alessandro acercándose a ella tomando su mano con delicadeza bajo la atenta mirada del médico y de Edward.

- Estoy bien Alessandro solo son unos golpecitos – le contesto Bella aun cansada.

- No sabes el susto que me metiste pequeña no te vuelvas a salir así como así de tu departamento me oíste y menos a esas horas de la noche y peor aún si está lloviendo – le regaño cariñosamente Alessandro.

- Está bien lo prometo, pero es que no recuerdo porque salí, siento que algo se me escapa pero no sé qué es – le dijo Bella.

- Tranquila pequeña no te esfuerces solitos tus recuerdos volverán no es así doctor? – pregunto Alessandro.

- Claro que si Bella, puedo decirte Bella no? – le dijo el médico.

- Claro que sí, no me gusta que me digan Isabella – dijo Bella, haciendo que Edward se hundiera en su lugar esa era la manera en la que él la llamaba y nunca le había dicho nada.

- Bella cómo te sientes – le pregunto Edward ansioso porque le contestara y le diera esa mirada llena de amor que siempre tenía para él.

- Estoy bien, usted es mi doctor también? – pregunto Bella maravillada con semejante aparición, aunque algo no le gustaba de él pero no sabía que era.

- No te acuerdas de mí, soy Edward – le dijo Edward muy dolido porque no le reconociera, porque a Alessandro si y a él no, ese rechazo le desconcertó porque le hacía eso.

- Lo siento mucho pero no le recuerdo, debería de? – pregunto Bella tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Tranquila Bella no fuerces tu mente tus recuerdos deben llegar solos, si fuerzas tu memoria solo te dolerá la cabeza – le dijo el doctor acercándose a Bella.

- Pero es que porque no lo recuerdo – dijo Bella desesperada.

- Tranquila Bella ya tendremos tiempo de que me recuerdes – le dijo Edward tomando la mano que había soltado Alessandro quien estaba atónito ante los hechos descubiertos.

- Bueno trata de descansar yo tengo que dar una última ronda, regreso en un rato, traten de no estresarla – pidió el medico saliendo de la habitación.

- Voy a estar bien, pero doctor cuando me puedo ir, el señor Newton se enojara si no voy a trabajar – dijo Bella, enojando a Edward, recordaba al estúpido de Newton pero a él no.

- Siempre tan necia Bella te quedaras el tiempo que tengas que quedarte y por el señor Newton yo me encargo – le dijo Alessandro.

- Está bien, pero quiero ir a mi departamento – insistió Bella.

- No hay más discusión Isabella te quedaras aquí el tiempo que tengas que quedarte – le dijo Edward un tanto molesto a lo que Bella solo asintió, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que hacer caso a lo que Edward le dijera.

- Quieres calmarte Edward no es bueno que la espantes más de lo que ya está – le pidió Alessandro amablemente.

- Pero es que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y entiéndeme como te sentirías si no te recordara, compréndeme – le dijo Edward desarmándose un poco.

- Lo siento no es mi intención no recordarlo – le dijo Bella.

- Tranquila sé que no es tu culpa solo que es un poco frustrante – le dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas, pero ella delicadamente la aparto y eso le dolió a Edward, porque ahora que decidía darle una oportunidad a que alguien lo amara y que él la amara ella decidía que no lo recordaba eso no era justo.

- Alessandro dime que fue lo que me paso – le pidió Bella, haciendo que el aludido se ganara una mirada llena de odio por parte de Edward.

- Por lo que se sabe pequeña se te ocurrió salir a caminar de noche y lloviendo por el parque, cuando alguien te agredió dándote un golpe en la cabeza y posiblemente después te cayeras o el golpe fuera producto del golpe y tu cabeza rebotara, porque tienes dos golpes fuertes en la cabeza – le explico Alessandro – pero como tú dices nadie sabe que hacías afuera de tu habitación.

- No lo sé Alessandro tengo como espacios en blanco y no me gusta – le dijo Bella haciendo un puchero como una pequeña, gesto que Edward no resistió y acaricio sus labios lo cual asusto a Bella al grado de suplicarle que se alejara y de pedirle a Alessandro que se acercara.

- Pero Bella… - decía Edward estaba más que frustrado de que no pudiera acercársele y para colmo pedía la presencia de Alessandro para protegerá de él.

- Cálmate Edward sabes que no es apropósito que no te recuerde, trata de calmarte si – le dijo Alessandro y antes de que Edward comenzara a replicar y/o a gritarle se levantó y se acercó a Edward para hablar con él y que solo él se enterara de lo que decía – ella te ama y no la perderás, solo debes de tener paciencia y no te des por vencido, demuéstrale que le amas también, pero ve con calma y dale un poco de espacio sabes que no le gusta no entender las cosas así que será mejor que vayas poco a poco – le dijo Alessandro.

- Y quien dice que la amo – dijo Edward a la defensiva.

- Tú mismo lo dices con todas tu acciones, y sé que te cuesta mucho trabajo pero lo harás no te rindas el amor es lo mejor que existe en este mundo y lo encontraste a lado de una mujer maravillosa, no la dejes ir por tu orgullo – le dijo Alessandro.

- Pero es que eso solo demuestra mi teoría el amor, solo deja dolor y soledad – le dijo Edward ya derrotado.

- Cuando el amor no es correspondido si puede dejar soledad y dolor, pero ella te ama, ahora no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero me supongo que ahora te das una idea de cómo es que ella se había venido sintiendo durante todo este tiempo, porque ella sabe que tu no la amas y algo debió de haber pasado entre ustedes para que ella haya salido de su departamento a caminar a esas horas, estoy seguro de que estaba tratando de tomar una decisión y muy importante – le dijo Alessandro que conocía a Bella como la palma de su mano.

- Discutimos porque me dijo que me amaba, pero en mi estupidez o ignorancia le dije que yo no y que me iba a ir de viaje que tenía ella que pensar que quería de la relación que teníamos sin sentimientos de por medio – le dijo Edward ahora sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había pasado a Bella.

- Y no crees que el que debido de haberse puesto a pensar eras tú y no ella – le dijo Alessandro – ella te ama con toda el alma y por eso acepto el tipo de relación que tenían aun sabiendo que en ella solo veías un cuerpo para satisfacer tus necesidades.

- Yo… lo siento necesito salir, debo pensar – le dijo Edward confuso por toda la información que acaba de recibir – Bella me tengo que ir por unas horas regreso al rato a ver como sigues está bien – le dijo Edward a Bella.

- Está bien, ve con cuidado y espero recordar porque te conozco para cuando llegues – le dijo Bella con una sonrisa que sereno solo un poco a Edward, después salió del hospital, pero no sabía a donde ir, no confiaba en nadie para este tipo de cosas, su único amigo se encargaba de cuidar a la única mujer importante en su vida. Se montó en su auto y comenzó a conducir sin saber a dónde se dirigía, sabía que tenía muchas dudas y que tenía que desahogarse pero no sabía con quién o como, pero al parecer su inconsciente si sabía dónde es que podía ir a pedir ayuda ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba a unas casas de la casa en la que su padre vivía con su esposa y sin pensarlo dos veces llego hasta la puerta de la casa, toco esperando alguna respuesta que se le hizo eterno.

- Edward que sorpresa verte por acá – le dijo una mujer al abrirle la puerta, era pequeña casi a la estatura de su dulce Bella con el cabello del color del caramelo, una tez blanca y unos ojos entre verde o azul que lo miraban con algo parecido a la ternura y el anhelo?

- Esme, esta mi padre necesito hablar con el – pidió Edward de repente incomodo por la mirada de esa mujer.

- No este Edward, salió temprano a hacer un poco de ejercicio por indicaciones del médico – le explico Esme.

- Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Edward preocupado ahora también por la salud de su padre.

- Si él está bien, solo que en su último chequeo general le recomendaron hacer un poco de ejercicio para estar activo ahora que ya no trabaja, pero pasa si quieres le hablo para que regrese antes – le ofreció Esme.

- Está bien gracias, solo dile que no es nada grave no quiero que se preocupe – le dijo Edward mientras pasaban al interior de la casa, que no era una mansión ni mucho menos, era pequeña y acogedora rodeada de lujos a los que su padre estaba acostumbrado pero nada exagerado, se notaba muy acogedora y cálida, de repente se comenzó a sentir mejor, más relajado.

- Carlisle, Edward está aquí en la casa dice que quiere hablar contigo – dijo Esme mientras hablaba por teléfono ante la atenta mirada de Edward – tranquilo amor, dice que no es nada importarte, todo está bien – siguió pidiendo Esme – si yo le digo, tu tranquilo si, respira profundo y nos vemos cuando llegues, ven con cuidado cielo – le dijo Esme y Edward pudo darse cuenta del amor y la entrega que transmitía la voz de Esme y de repente él se sintió de nuevo ese pequeño de cinco años tan necesitado del cariño y del amor de una madre.

- Que dijo mi padre – dijo Edward tratando de controlarse y no lanzarse a los brazos de esa mujer.

- Dice que llegara en un ratito que no desesperes y que esperes a que llegue para que hablen, pero mientras esperas quieres algo, o te esperas a desayunar con nosotros – le dijo Esme.

- Estoy bien así, gracias – dijo Edward.

- Bueno no sé si prefieras esperarlo aquí o gustes acompañarme a la cocina es que estoy preparando el desayuno – le dijo Esme.

- Y porque no lo hace la gente que trabaja en la casa – dijo Edward un tanto extrañado por que a Esme le gustara estar en la cocina.

- Aquí no hay nadie de planta Edward normalmente estamos solos Carlisle y yo, pero unas tres veces a la semana viene una joven a ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa es muy grande para mi sola y tu padre fue la única condición que me puso – le explico Esme.

- Está bien vamos a la cocina no quiero que se atrase el desayuno de mi padre – le dijo Edward aun sorprendido. Fueron a la cocina y Edward se sentó en una de las sillas que ahí estaban mientras que Esme se concentraba en preparar hotcakes de chocolate los favoritos de Carlisle de Edward cuando era niño al igual que café y jugo, un poco de fruta picada, todo un desayuno, cuando los hotcakes estuvieron listos Esme se volteo con un pedacito y se lo ofreció a Edward en la boca lo que los dejo sorprendidos a los dos por sus reacciones.

- Lo siento mucho Edward estaba tan concentrada y como le gustan tanto a tu padre le doy antes de que se siente a desayunar – se disculpó Esme.

- No te preocupes hace mucho que no los comía y están deliciosos – le contesto Edward que se volvía a sentir como el pequeño.

- Si quieres te puedo dar algunos o esperamos a Carlisle – le dijo Esme tranquila de que no se haya enojado.

- Creo que será mejor esperar a mi padre no creo que le guste que empezara a comer antes que el – le dijo Edward.

- No te preocupes que no se enterara, yo no le voy a decir nada – le dijo Esme dándole un planto con un solo hotcake – digamos que es un adelanto.

- Muchas gracias Esme – le sonrió sinceramente Edward cosa que rara vez hacía, comiendo otro trozo de hotcake y eso emociono mucho a Esme.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, pero no hay que decirle nada a tu padre estamos – le dijo Esme mas confiada.

- No te preocupes, Esme te puedo hacer una pregunta – le pregunto Edward.

- Claro que si las que quieras – le contesto Esme, sin saber que Carlisle ya había llegado y que se quedó parado en la puerta de la cocina nunca había visto a su hijo y a su esposa hablar y le daba curiosidad.

- Amas a mi padre? – pregunto Edward que no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Claro que si lo amo, es un hombre maravilloso – contesto Esme.

- Pero como sabes que lo amas? – pregunto Edward.

- Mmm, bueno es un poco difícil de explicar veras con Carlisle tengo todo lo que necesito, me ofrece su compañía, su tiempo, paciencia, sabiduría, comprensión, me hace sentir especial, como si fuera la mujer más bonita del planeta, se desvive por atenderme y hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago, cuando me besa me transporta a otro mundo, se me olvida todo, solo pienso en lo feliz que soy en sus brazos en lo protegida que me siento, a su lado no recuerdo la tristeza ni la soledad, me siento completa a su lado, no necesito nada más de lo que el me ofrece – le dijo Esme, tratando de explicar sus sentimientos.

- Pero eso no significa que lo amas o si, solo te sientes cómoda con lo que te da, eso te lo puede ofrecer cualquier hombre no? – le contesto Edward, dejando a Carlisle perplejo a donde quería llegar su hijo.

- No me lo da ningún otro hombre, solo con el me siento completa, feliz, protegida, las comodidades de las que hablas pudiera ser que me las de otra persona, pero no sería feliz, no se trata de nada material Edward es lo que nace de aquí, del corazón – le dijo Esme mientras tocaba el pecho de Edward en donde estaba su corazón sintiendo una calidez que solo había sentido con Bella y esa tranquilidad de la que le hablaba – sabes antes de conocer a Carlisle yo estuve casada con otro hombre del que creía estar enamorada o tal vez lo estaba no lo sé, pero él se encargó de deshacerse de ese amor, lo mato – le dijo Esme.

- No entiendo que quieres decir con que lo mato – le pregunto Edward.

- Todo entre nosotros parecía estar bien, pero queríamos ser padres y esperábamos con ansias tener un bebe en la casa, pero ese bebe nunca llego, cuando vimos que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no obteníamos resultados fuimos al medido y después de años de tratamiento se llegó a la conclusión de que yo no podía tener hijos no sabes lo que eso me destrozo y durante todo este tiempo nuestro matrimonio se marchito, el me culpaba de no ser una mujer funcional, comenzaron a haber muchos problemas de los cuales el me hacía responsable, no llegaba a casa, bebía, intento golpearme en más de una ocasión y así fue como conocí a Carlisle una tarde en la que huía de él, cuando estuve a salvo me di por vencida porque nunca podría tener un hijo y por esa razón ningún hombre nunca se figara en mí, pero tu padre con paciencia y amor se encargó de volver a levantarme y salir del abismo en el que me encontraba, me sano por dentro y me acepto aun sabiendo que nunca podría darle más descendencia – le dijo Esme ya al borde del llanto y Carlisle estaba a nada de entrar y abrazar a su esposa cuando le gano Edward, la tomo entre sus brazos y hundió su cara en el pecho de Esme buscando refugio más que dándole apoyo a la delicada mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

- Donde estuviste todos estos años, dime donde – le reclamaba Edward como un pequeño.

- No entiendo Edward dime que te pasa – le pidió Esme acariciando con mucho amor su cabellera cobriza – háblame corazón dime que te pasa, que te tiene en ese estado.

- Donde estabas cuando más necesitaba una madre, dime donde, yo siempre quise una que me quisiera, que me arrullara por las noches antes de dormir, que me llevara al colegio, que me preguntara como me fue en el día, una madre a la que le contara sobre la primera chica del colegio que me gustara, mi primer beso, no se todo lo que una madre debe de hacer con un hijo y no la tuve y ahora no soy capaz de amar a nadie me siento solo, muy solo – dijo Edward dejando escapar todas las lágrimas contenidas durante tantos años.

- Dime corazón quien es ella, como se llama, confía en mí, yo no te voy a abandonar – le dijo Esme acariciando su rostro, Carlisle estaba muy afligido al ver así a su hijo que siempre lo había visto como un hombre fuerte aun desde pequeño, verlo caerse de esa manera, dejar su corazón al descubierto era algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar, se sentía culpable por no haber nunca ayudado a su hijo como debió de haberlo hecho.

- Yo… como sabes que hay una mujer – le pregunto Edward asombrado.

- Digamos que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido… el de la intuición y si estas así es por una mujer – le dijo Esme regalándole una sonrisa relajadora a Edward.

- Su nombre es Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella y yo me acabo de enterar que no le gusta su nombre completo, y está en el hospital por mi culpa y ahora no se acuerda de mi – le dijo Edward volviendo a sentirse frágil luchando por no volver a esconder su corazón de nuevo.

- Tranquilo corazón, dime que le paso porque está en el hospital? – pregunto dulcemente Esme.

- Al parecer la trataron de asaltar y la golpearon en la cabeza – dijo Edward.

- Pero entonces no entiendo porque dices que es tu culpa tu no hiciste nada – le dijo Esme.

- Yo le dije que no la amaba después de que ella me confesar su amor después de tanto tiempo juntos y yo acaba de saciarme de su cuerpo, me fui de su departamento y salió a pensar acerca de lo que hablamos y de mi falta de amor hacia ella cuando la atacaron – dijo Edward.

- Entonces no fue culpa tuya Edward tranquilo todo saldrá bien, sus padres ya lo saben? – pregunto Esme preocupada por la chica.

- Creo que está sola sin ningún familiar – dijo Edward sintiéndose aún peor por no saber casi nada de ella.

- Tranquilo eso lo podemos averiguar ahora dime que sientes por ella y a que te refieres con que no se acuerda de ti – le pidió Esme.

- El golpe le ha dado un tipo de amnesia pero al parecer solo no se acuerda de mí, crees que sea su manera de olvidarme, de hacerme pagar por todo el daño que le hice – le dijo Edward desesperado esperando escuchar un no por respuesta.

- Pudiera ser que su mente trate de protegerla si, pero no es que te quiera olvidar, solo necesita tiempo para sanar, pero si la quieres demuéstraselo y eso la ayudara a recordarte a recordar el amor que te tiene – le dijo Esme.

- Pero si ya no quiere nada de mi yo que voy a hacer, solo con ella me siento tranquilo, todo el mundo desaparece cuando esta entre mis brazos, cuando dice mi nombre mi ego crece, no soporto que nadie más la toque, me duele imaginarme que pueda encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz que le de lo que yo no puedo darle – confeso Edward.

- Pero qué es eso que no puedes darle? – pregunto Esme.

- No le puedo dar amor, no sé cómo – dijo Edward derrotado.

- Así es como se lo vas a dar, hablado con ella, dile que no sabes cómo amar, pídele que te ayude y veras que si ella te ama como tú a ella serán muy felices, tú más que nadie merece ser feliz – le dijo Esme.

- Pero ella se merece algo mejor que yo y me duele reconocerlo – dijo Edward.

- Si ella te ama y tú la amas, ella te merece, tú has sufrido mucho y necesitas a alguien que te ayude a sanar como lo hizo Carlisle conmigo.

- Muchas gracias Esme, te puedo pedir otro favor – le dijo Edward era ahora o nunca y sabía que después su orgullo no se lo permitiría y se arrepentiría.

- Lo que quieras cariño – le dijo Esme.

- Quieres tener el papel de madre en mi vida? – dijo Edward.

- No sabes lo que me encantaría, siempre he querido ser madre y cuando Carlisle me hablo de ti, yo me hice ilusiones de tener un hijo por fin, pero tú no querías así que no te forcé – le dijo Esme abrazándolo.

- Perdón por tardar tanto, pero ahora te necesito a mi lado – le dijo Edward abrazando a Esme con fuerza como evitando que se fuera de su vida como Elizabeth.

- Siempre vamos a estar a tu lado Carlisle y yo, te queremos mucho – le dijo Esme.

- Y no tienes una idea de cuánto, lo siento tanto hijo sé que te hice mucho mal por no estar a tu lado como tu necesitabas – le dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina derramando algunas lágrimas.

- Gracias papa, siempre estuviste a mi lado, pero siempre me falto una madre y eso no es algo que se te diera verdad – le dijo Edward sonriendo a su padre mientras se acercaba a él a abrazarlo.

- Bueno pero que les parece si desayunamos en familia – pidió Esme – y después podemos ir a ver a Bella.

- Me parece una muy buena idea que opinas Edward – pregunto Carlisle ansioso por saber su respuesta.

- Yo estaría más que encantado – dijo Edward – Esme hace unos hotcake deliciosos y son de chocolate mis favoritos.

- Que no era un secreto – le dijo Carlisle.

- Lo siento creo que no se me da, pero es que están deliciosos – se disculpó Edward.

- Bueno ya todo está listo andando – dijo Esme mientras acomodaban todo para desayunar inmersos en una plática amena sin presión ni tensiones, solo dos padres con su hijo… su hijo enamorado. Cuando terminaron dispusieron lo necesario para ir al hospital como apoyo de Edward.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital los tres entraron a la habitación de Bella hablando primero con el médico para saber de los avances de Bella, a lo que el medico les dijo que estaba mejor que podían pasar, porque habían estabilizado un poco el sistema inmunitario de Bella ya que tenía miedo de una neumonía por el frio y el agua. Cuando entraron se encontraron con Bella y Alessandro tomados de la mano mientras él le cantaba en italiano acariciando sus rizos castaños, Alessandro levanto la vista y se tensó de inmediato al ver a toda la familia Cullen junta.

- Señor y señora Cullen que los trae por acá – les dijo Alessandro incorporándose a lo que Bella se sorprendió y volteo a ver a las personas que acaban de entrar, deteniendo la mirada en Edward se veía hermoso y el corazón se le acelero sin saber porque, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció al notar la mirada triste de Edward.

- Ya te dije Alessandro que no me digas señor Cullen, solo dime Carlisle, pero me gustaría saber qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Carlisle debido a como encontraron a Alessandro con Bella.

- Cullen, tu eres Edward Cullen – dijo Bella de repente tomando con más fuerza la mano de Alessandro a lo que Esme solo tomo la mano de Edward para darle ánimos y eso no le agrado mucho a Bella sin saber porque.

- Ya me recuerdas Bella – pidió esperanzado Edward acercándose más a ella.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella bajando la mirada – no he podido, de hecho ya me duele la cabeza.

- Estaba tratando de hacer que Bella se durmiera, ya sabes cómo es de necia Edward y no quiere ningún medicamento para el dolor, así que le cantaba una canción de cuna para que se durmiera como lo hacía tiempo atrás con mi hermana – se explicó Alessandro.

- Y creo que estaba funcionando – dijo Esme acercándose a Bella – hola cariño, mi nombre es Esme Cullen como te sientes – la saludo.

- Me duele la cabeza un poco pero nada más, me quiero ir… debo de conocerla? – pregunto Bella temerosa de que le dijeran que sí.

- Claro que no cariño hoy nos estamos conociendo, te llamas Bella no es así? – le pregunto Esme.

- Si señora – contesto Bella.

- Solo dime Esme, bueno y tienes alguien más a quien quieras que avisemos de que estas aquí? – pregunto Esme.

- No tengo a nadie más, solo a mis vecinas Alice y Rose, pero no quiero preocuparlas – dijo Bella.

- Está bien, mira te presento a Carlisle el padre de Edward, lo recuerdas? – pregunto Esme de nuevo.

- Cariño no nos conocíamos tampoco con Bella – dijo Carlisle tranquilizado a Bella.

- Bueno yo los dejo un momento a solas – dijo Alessandro poniéndose de pie.

- No te vayas por favor – pidió Bella desesperada, mientras Edward se sentía cada vez peor, pero sabía que si Bella se quedaba con Alessandro estaría con un buen hombre pero no quería imaginárselo.

- Sera lo mejor que te quedes Alessandro, Bella no nos conoce y no queremos que se altere – dijo Carlisle.

- Está bien, veamos como recordaste el apellido de Edward – pregunto Alessandro.

- No lo sé, cuando se presentó la señora Esme supe que Edward es un Cullen también, entonces trabajas con él no es así Alessandro? – pregunto Bella.

- Así es pequeña, Edward y yo trabajamos juntos de hecho por eso te conocí – le explico Alessandro.

- Nos conocimos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de las empresas Cullen's systems donde comemos muy seguido – le dijo Bella.

- Así es Bella los tres comemos juntos todas las tardes – dijo Edward acercándose a Bella dejando extrañados a Esme y Carlisle que tenía que ver Alessandro en su relación.

- Bueno ya vamos progresando – dijo Bella más feliz brindándole una sonrisa de felicidad a Edward que estaba demasiado cerca y no pudo contener el impulso de acariciarle el rostro logrando un suspiro por parte de Edward – lo siento no fue mi intensión – dijo Bella esperando ver una molestia por parte de Edward, molestia que nunca llego pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era lo que pasaría.

- No te preocupes Bella, es fue maravilloso – le dijo Edward acariciando su mano y esta vez Bella no la quito, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban solos en la habitación.

- A donde se fueron todos – dijo Bella pérdida de repente.

- Tranquila deben de estar afuera, si quieres que les llame solo dilo – dijo Edward.

- Gracias Edward, eres muy lindo sabes, porque no me puedo acordar de ti – le dijo Bella volviendo a fruncir el ceño tratando de pensar.

- No te esfuerces Bella que te va a hacer mal, si recordaras como soy no me dirías que soy lindo – le contesto Edward.

- No lo creo – dijo Bella necia.

- Bueno eso ya lo veremos, quieres que te haga un favor? – dijo Edward que se le ocurría una loca idea.

- De qué tipo de favor me estas ofreciendo? – pregunto Bella.

- Tú quieres regresar a tu departamento no es así? – la tentó Edward.

- Claro que sí, no me gustan los hospitales pero Alessandro no me deja.

- Bueno y si yo lograra sacarte de aquí que estarías dispuesta a hacer – le pregunto Edward.

- Mmm, no lo sé, solo dime que no me piensas cobrar con sexo – dijo Bella sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía poniéndose colorada de inmediato – lo siento hable sin pensar.

- Tranquila Isabella, me gustaría cobrarte de esa manera no cabe duda, pero no lo voy a hacer – le dijo Edward lo que debió de haber molestado a Bella, pero solo logro editarla la manera en la que le hablo y como le dijo su nombre completo por raro que le pareciera le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios tan sensual – no, me vas a prometer que guardaras reposo tal y como lo indique el médico, sin ir a trabajar, tomándote los medicamentos a tus horas, todo.

- Está bien me gustan tus condiciones, no me gustan los hospitales sácame por favor – le pidió Bella.

- Claro que si pequeña lo hare – le dijo Edward acariciando uno de los rizos de Bella – solo dame unos minutos para arreglar todo, pero una condición más, déjame estar cerca de ti sin segundas intenciones más que tu compañía – pidió Edward.

- Me sigue gustando la idea – le contesto Bella feliz por salir y porque alguien como Edward se fijara en ella.

Edward salió de la habitación de Bella y fue a ver a sus padres y Alessandro que seguía pensando muy seriamente en mandarlo a Europa o algo así, hablo con sus padres para darle a conocer sus intenciones de sacar a Bella y llevársela a su departamento lo cual hizo al hablar con el medico alegando que sería más fácil que recordara en un medio que ella reconociera por completo y eso sumado a su imponente presencia no fue ningún problema y cuando regreso a darle la noticia a Bella ella estaba sumamente feliz y Esme se ofreció a cuidarla unos días y a regañadientes acepto para la inmensa felicidad de Esme.

- Veo que vas por muy buen camino Edward veo que el acercarte a tu padre te ha hecho demasiado bien – le dijo Alessandro una mañana en la oficina estando seguro de que Bella estaba bien bajo el cuidado de Esme.

- Si me han ayudado mucho los dos, en especial Esme es una gran mujer y sé que cuida bien a Bella, pero eso no significa que ya se me haya olvidado todas las veces en las que te he encontrado con Bella abrazados y sigue sin gustarme así que espero que ya tengas listas tus cosas para salir de viaje esta misma noche – le dijo Edward serio volviendo a ser el imponente hombre de negocios.

- Ya te lo dije Edward no me voy a ir, Bella aun me necesita a su lado sé que vas progresando demasiado rápido con ella y como no si prácticamente no te le separas en todo el día, hoy porque necesitabas venir a la oficina que si no estarías con ella como ayer; pero aun así no me voy a ir – dijo muy firme Alessandro.

- Pues aunque no me le separe tu no pierdes oportunidad para tocarla, ya te lo dije no te quiero cerca de ella así que toma ese maldito vuelo por el bien de nuestra amistad – le amenazo Edward.

- Me duele tanto que trates de usar eso en mi contra, pero no me voy a ir Edward, porque no entiendes de una vez que no busco a Bella como mujer si reconozco que es hermosa y cualquier hombre moriría por ella, pero yo veo a la niña sola que necesita un padre, un hermano y me gusta ser su hermano, suena patético pero es mi manera de pagar el no haber estado con Gabrielle cuando más me necesito en Italia al poco tiempo de que llegamos aquí, no sabes cómo me siento por las noches cuando solo me tengo que conformar con el sonido de su voz y el poder verla en escasas ocasiones, déjame a lado de Bella – le pidió Alessandro.

- Te entiendo ahora trata de entenderme tu a mí, muero de celos cada que estas con ella y ella enreda sus lindos bracitos entorno tuyo cada que te ve, cuando te pide que le cantes para dormir por sus dolores de cabeza, cuando acaricias su rostro, cuando la tocas como si se fuera a romper, yo no puedo hacer todo eso porque aún no confía lo suficiente en mí, como crees que me siento – le dijo Edward.

- Te entiendo amigo, pero si algo te alivia o incremente tu ego, ayer me pregunto qué era lo que tenían ustedes dos siente que había algo no sabe qué, pero le atraes mucho ahorita también, sabias que habla dormida? Y dice tu nombre y suspira volviéndose a acurrucar en una de sus almohadas, sé que la puedes volver a enamorar, a mí no me ve más que como un hermano – le dijo Alessandro.

- De verdad dice mi nombre en sueños? – pregunto maravillado Edward.

- Claro que sí, dice de repente cada cosa que me tengo que salir para reír a gusto – le dijo Alessandro.

- Gracias amigo por todo, solo dame un poco más de paciencia todo esto es nuevo para mí – le dijo Edward resignado a que no movería a Alessandro del lado de Bella.

- Bueno que te parece si nos apuramos para llegar a la hora de la comida a lado de Bella, recuerda que ahora tenemos que pasar a comprarla – le dijo Alessandro.

- De hecho dudo que Esme nos deje darle algo de comer que no sea preparado por ella, en muy poco tiempo ella se ha encariñado con Bella, la ve como una hija más – le dijo Edward.

- Bueno y tú te ves muy cómodo con ella, que se traen ustedes – le pregunto curioso Alessandro.

- Digamos que la adopte como madre y sabes hace muy bien su papel, es una buena mujer mi padre no se equivocó con ella – le dijo Edward.

- Bueno pues a apurarnos o Esme nos regañara si no llegamos a comer – dijo Alessandro. Después cada quien se ocupó de sus asuntos regresando al departamento de Bella en el que estaba Esme preparándoles de comer y Bella en contra de su voluntad estaba en la cama, decidió taparse la cara con las cobijas tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverla loca pero un característico aroma muy masculino se coló por sus fosas nasales e inmediatamente lo reconoció como el de Edward, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba impregnado en las sabanas, el pensar en Edward hacia que le doliera más la cabeza no entendía porque no lo recordaba, ella sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no sabía quién era, pero poco le importaba cuando Edward estaba a su lado con todas sus atenciones, algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con él, pero es que era tan dulce que no se podía resistir a su encanto.

- Hola pequeña como estas – escucho Bella que una hermosa voz le decía y sabía que era de Edward.

- Edward! – dijo Bella emocionada quitándose las cobijas y enredando sus brazos entorno al cuello de Edward y el no resistió mas y la beso, ella respondió el beso con intensidad y pasión, pero sentía que era de lo más normal.

- Perdón no era mi intención – le dijo Edward cuando se separaron en búsqueda de aire.

- Era tu intención Edward, tu y yo somos algo, lo sé el sabor de tu boca me es muy familiar, tu olor esta en mis sabanas, tus brazos me son conocidos, tus ojos pero más cuando oscurecen por el deseo – le dijo Bella arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Edward y poder acariciarlo.

- Ya me recuerdas? – pregunto esperanzado Edward.

- No en su totalidad, solo sé que me gusta estar entre tus brazos y que compartimos la cama y no precisamente para dormir – le dijo Bella sonrojándose un poco.

- Si tienes razón en eso que dices, pero debemos de tener paciencia, primero debes de estar recuperada del todo – le dijo Edward – por el momento vayamos a comer que Esme tiene la comida lista y Alessandro también está aquí.

- Me gusta más cuando te tengo para mí sola, pero vamos – le dijo Bella recordando esas palabras. Cuando Bella se incorporó de la cama Edward trato de tomarla de la mano, pero ella la aparto algo dentro ella le decía que eso es lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun así le dolió a Edward porque volvía a su rechazo, es así como ella se sentía cada que se quería mostrar cariñosa con él?

- Bella como sigue ese dolor de cabeza? – pregunto Esme una vez que llegaron al pequeño comedor.

- Solo digamos Esme que es mi fiel compañero – contesto Bella sentándose a lado de Alessandro.

- Como esta eso pequeña? – pregunto Alessandro recibiendo entre sus brazos a Bella que estaba un tanto confundida.

- Pues sí, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra – contesto Bella.

- Esa es buena Bella dime algún día podre ocuparla? – le pregunto Alessandro riéndole el chiste.

- Claro que sí, aunque a ti te salen mejor que a mí – contesto Bella – Esme esto se ve delicioso, creo que me estas mal acostumbrando y cuando te vayas que voy a hacer – y esa frase entristeció a Edward, Esme no se podía ir, ella se lo prometió.

- No te preocupes cariño que voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras – le sonrió Esme maternalmente, nunca se había sentido tan feliz tenía un marido que la amaba con locura y que ella amaba de la misma manera y ahora tenía lo que siempre anhelo… hijos y eran dos y ya los amaba con todo su corazón.

- Muchas gracias Esme estoy segura de que Edward es feliz teniéndote a su lado – dijo Bella pensando en sus padres que ya no estaban con ella.

- La verdad es que agradezco la presencia de Esme, por haberme recibido como un hijo – le dijo Edward dejando a Alessandro sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir Edward.

- Yo voy – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie después de que tocaran a su puerta – posiblemente sea Jasper otra vez.

- Jasper? Quien es – pregunto Edward sintiendo que la sangre le hervía al pensar que otro hombre la visitaba.

- Tranquilo Edward, Jasper es el hermano de Rose la vecina de Bella que por cierto tiene un fuerte resfriado y en la mañana le pidió a Bella que le ayudara a preparar una sopa para su hermana – le explico Esme en voz baja tranquilizando a Edward.

- Padre que haces aquí? – pregunto Edward cuando vio entrar a Bella acompañada de Carlisle.

- Bueno dado que mi esposa me tiene abandonado cuidando a Bella he venido a ver si me adoptan y Bella ya me dijo que si – les dijo Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Claro amor pasa, lo siento prometo recompensarte después – le dijo Esme dulcemente.

- Diganme que no están hablando de sexo, no lo podría superar – dramatizo Alessandro.

- Alessandro! – exclamaron ambos hombres Cullen mientras Esme se sonrojaba y Bella trataba de contener la risa.

- Bueno ya, lo siento – dijo Alessandro guiñándole un ojo a Bella en forma cómplice.

- De un tiempo para acá te gusta hacerme enojar y así te dices ser mi amigo – le dijo Edward un tanto molesto.

- Así es Edward nunca te mentí, desde el principio fui honesto contigo y sabias a lo que te atenías – le contesto Alessandro y un flashazo le llego a Bella esas palabras se las había dicho Edward – discúlpenme un momento – pidió Alessandro contestando el móvil – Edward quieren saber quién va a hacer el viaje a Europa – le pregunto Alessandro y Bella se agarró la cabeza con las manos todo comenzaba a regresar.

- Bueno dado que estas de irreverente no vas a ir tú, y yo no me pienso mover de aquí así que manda a McCarthy el sabrá manejar la situación – le dijo Edward que volteo a ver a Bella y se preocupó enseguida al verla sostenerse la cabeza con una mueca de dolor en el rostro – pequeña estas bien, Bella… Isabella háblame – le pidió Edward desesperado.

- Tú te ibas a ir unas semanas por todo Europa y tenía que pensar que iba a ser de esta relación, vete Edward por favor necesito pensar – le dijo Bella alejándose del contacto de Edward, ahora sabia porque no podía tener mucho contacto con él, a Edward no le gustaba y por eso es que pasaba mucho tiempo con Alessandro.

- Pequeña no puedes quedarte sola, no te ves muy bien que digamos – le dijo Alessandro tomándola de las manos.

- No te vayas Alessandro cántame por favor para dormir – le pidió Bella aferrándose a Alessandro y Edward estuvo a punto de arrancar a Bella de sus brazos.

- Déjala Edward necesita tiempo, Alessandro sabrá cuidar bien de ella – le dijo Esme jalando a Edward.

- Isabella mírame, dime que ves, mírame – suplico Edward.

- Dame tiempo Edward, el tiempo que me habías dado atiende tus negocios – le contesto Bella sin verlo.

- Hijo vamos dale espacio sabes que lo necesita – le dijo Carlisle tomando a Edward por los hombros, Alessandro volteo a ver a Edward y no le gustó nada lo que vio y dejo un momento a Bella.

- Edward no te precipites cálmate sabes que ella te ama no permitas que el orgullo te ciegue los dos están sufriendo – le dijo Alessandro acercándose a Edward.

- No te puedo prometer nada – le dijo Edward levantando con orgullo la cara.

- Poro yo te puedo prometer que ella regresara a tu lado, pero si te cierras otra vez la perderás para siempre – le contesto Alessandro.

- La amo Alessandro, cuídala – le dijo Edward dispuesto a irse con sus padres, pero Bella logro leer sus labios y su corazón se hincho de felicidad eso no podía ser verdad él había dicho que él no la amaba.

- Te amo Edward – le dijo Bella haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer, correr y abrazarlo perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

- Yo… Bella… ayúdame a amarte como tú te lo mereces – le dijo Edward apretándola a su pecho inhalando su dulce aroma.

- Solo necesitamos tiempo – le dijo Bella acercándose a los labios de Edward que ahora eran dulces y tiernos, se separaron cuando el aire les escaseo.

- Creo que ya estamos solos – le dijo Edward acariciando dulcemente a Bella.

- Pero en donde están, a qué hora se fueron? – le pregunto Bella, haciendo que Edward entendiera por fin las palabras de Esme.

- Necesitamos hablar Bella, y creo que ellos lo sabían - le dijo Edward y Bella se tensó en el instante.

- De que tenemos que hablar? Y porque no me dices Isabella – le cuestiono Bella.

- Te digo Bella porque ahora sé que no te gusta tu nombre completo y yo necesito que me escuches yo no sé amar Bella, nunca lo he hecho yo encerré mi corazón en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero tú lo encontraste y lo ayudaste a salir de esa prisión, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo profundo que entraste en mí, yo creía que era solo tu cuerpo el que me volvía loco, pero necesite pensar que te podía perder para darme cuenta que no era solo atracción física lo que me mantenía a tu lado, no te voy a negar que ha habido mujeres en mi cama, pero con ninguna de ellas sentí lo que siento contigo, ardo de deseos de hacerte mía una y otra vez y que descanses entre mis brazos, me muero de celos cada vez que Alessandro tiene una atención contigo y creo que muchas veces lo hace al propósito, no me gusta ni imaginar que alguien más pueda darte el amor que yo no y que te alejes de mi lado, te necesito, sé que será difícil… yo nunca tuve el amor de una mujer cuando era niño, aprendí que las mujeres solo se te acercan por interés y lo comprobé durante el instituto donde más de una se me ofreció, yo sé que puedo amarte como te lo mereces pero necesito que me enseñes, Esme me está ayudando también pero te necesito a ti – le dijo Edward enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Bella mientras ella acariciaba su suave cabellera cobriza que tanto le encantaba.

- Me dejas sin palabras, pero vayamos por partes me gusta cuando tú me dices Isabella haces que arda en deseos, dices mi nombre con sensualidad; bueno Alessandro solo es un amigo lo considero casi un hermano y sé que él me ve como la hermana que no puede cuidar y tiene en Italia con su madre, pero sabes que es parte de su naturaleza ser tan afectivo, además nunca pensé que el gran Edward Cullen fuera celoso, y en cuanto a aprender a amar no es algo que se enseña es algo que sale de uno mismo y el amor requiere entrega, es buscar la felicidad del otro y yo la he encontrado a tu lado, sé que nos llevara tiempo pero si estamos juntos nada se nos ara difícil, todo lo podremos superar, yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras – le dijo Bella.

- Te quiero siempre a mi lado Isabella quiero que me demuestres tu amor y que disfrutes cuando yo te demuestre el mío y si soy un hombre muy celoso, pero como no serlo si tengo a la mujer más hermosa, dulce y pasional que existe – le dijo Edward acercándose a Bella para poder besarla.

- Hazme el amor Edward, quiero ser tuya – le pidió Bella enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Edward.

- Tus deseos son ordenes, te voy a hacer el amor hasta el amanecer – le prometió Edward tomándola entre sus brazos llevándola a su habitación abriendo la puerta a nueva vida donde ambos aprenderían a amar con entrega y pasión.

**Fin **


End file.
